


somewhere out there

by moons (invisiblyinked)



Series: Dark Suburbia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Dark suburbs, Gen, Mystery, Science Fiction, So Spooky, Wow, missing girl, prose, x files theme plays in the distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblyinked/pseuds/moons
Summary: To be fair, she had warned them.





	1. i. DO YOU BELIEVE?

**Author's Note:**

> the formatting for these are gonna be a little weird but like, bear with me. thanks.

mira says she saw a ufo in the sky last night while she was walking through the forest.

the whole class laughs. penn sinks into his chair and doesn't look at anyone.

justine snorts meanly and says DON'T BE RIDICULOUS IT WAS JUST AN AIRPLANE. DON'T BE WEIRD ALIENS DON'T EXIST.

mira shakes her head, mira says YOU WEREN'T THERE TO SEE IT, IT HOVERED ABOVE THE TREES AND EVERYTHING BECAME QUIET AND COLD.

the class stops laughing (penn doesn't look at anyone). mira stares out the window and says in a very clear voice,

ALIENS ARE REAL. WHETHER YOU BELIEVE IN THEM OR NOT.


	2. ii. RETURN

Mira believes in aliens, like,  _really_ believes in them. The whole school knows this. The whole town knows this, probably, it would explain all the looks she gets whenever she goes out. She wishes they would all just listen to her.

 

"They  _exist_ ," she tries, again, to convince everyone during Biology.

 

The class laughs, mean; small town high school student were always mean. Mira doesn't let this stop her, even though her face is a little pink. "They're going to come back," she says, and Penn (her sort-of-friend, current Track Star, Mr. Popular, the only one besides Mira who doesn't laugh) says,

 

"Back?" and looks only a little nervous.

 

" _They've been here before_ ," Mira says, her voice turns soft and her eyes go dreamy, "No one else around here remembers, but I do."

 

"What do they want?" Penn says and he doesn't realize he's whispering until the question's already been asked. Doesn't really realize he's fallen in with her conspiracy until he hears Sebastian laugh beside him,  _Are you serious dude?_ Penn ignores him, ignores the dreadful feeling in his stomach. 

 

Mira looks at him with her wide, autumn colored eyes and says, "What do you think?"

 

Penn holds his breath, leans back in his chair and doesn't say anything for the rest of class.

 

(Two nights later, while the town sleeps, there's a brilliant white light that glows near the edge of the forest.

 

Mira goes missing)


End file.
